In Sickness in Health
by Bubbles987
Summary: When Rachel gets sick, Puck is there to take care of her. I suck at summaries but the story is better than the summary


**Summary: I got my inspiration from a fan art of puckleberry and it was just too good to not write a story for it. I just love huckleberry 3 Okay so the actual summary is this : When Rachel gets sick Puck goes over to her house and takes care of her. Hope you enjoy**

Rachel Berry never misses a day of school, she even came to school when she got laryngitis, but today when she woke up she felt like her head was being hit by tony awards, she had a stuffy nose, a terrible cough and over all she just felt terrible. She called in sick with Principle Figgins and so they know she wouldn't be attending school today. Her daddys wished her well and then headed off to work and told her to call them if she needed anything.

"See you later Daddy and Dad." Rachel said weakly

"Okay, feel better princess."

After they left Rachel snuggled back into her comforter and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile at William McKinley High School**

It was time for Glee and no one has seen or heard from Rachel the whole day. The rest of the glee kids didn't think much about it but Puck was trying to contact her the whole day.

"Hey Hummel, have you seen Rachel today?" Puck asked trying not to sound concerned.

"Since when do you call her Rachel? And no I haven't seen her today. Why so concerned huh?" Kurt said with a knowing smirk.

"No reason, just seeing where our female lead went."

"Uh huhhh… So this has nothing to do with your massive crush and love for her?"

"What? What you talkin 'bout?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to fix my hair."

Puck mumbled something about shaving off his hair and then walked into the choir room.

"Hey where's Rachel? She's usually the first one here." Asked Artie.

"Oh, I was just about to tell you guys, she called in sick today so Mercedes and Santana will take over her solos today."

"Won't Miss Diva throw a fit knowing me and Santana took over her solos?" asked Mercedes.

"No need to worry, she actually specifically told me that you two were the best substitutes."

"Wow, I know this is probably the meanest thing but I sure hope Rachel stays sick." Santana and Mercedes laughed at that while everyone is still in shock from hearing Rachel willingly gave up solos and to the two people that is constantly fighting with. Everyone was shook out of their thoughts when they heard .

"Puck! Where are you going."

"Um.. I just remembered I have to pick up tacos for my little sister." Puck is awkwardly and then walked out of the class room.

"I bet you 40 bucks that he's going to check on Rachel." Said Kurt from the back.

"How would you be so sure Kurt?" Tina asked quietly.

"Are you guys serious? Has no one else noticed the longing looks, the excuses to be close to her, the constant flirting that goes on between those two?" Everyone just shook their heads.

"I thought they were just friends." Mike said.

"Oh and how wrong you are." Kurt said.

"Okay well enough of that, lets get to rehearsing" Said

**Back in Rachel's house **

Rachel was awakened by the loud sound of the doorbell. Why did it sound 30 times louder today? Rachel groaned and got up while whoever was on the other side of the door continued to abuse the doorbell. She finally opened it and was surprised to see who was standing there.

"Noah what are you doing here?"

"Geez Berry you look terrible." Puck said while making his way into her house.

"Why thank you Noah, that's what every girl wants to hear when they're sick" Rachel replied sarcastically.

"No prob, it's what I do, now why are you still out of bed?"

"Ughh… I don't feel like walking up those stairs, I feel like an elephant is sitting on my head." Before Rachel could do anything Puck picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and began making his way up the stairs.

"Noah! Let me down! Noah! I'm going to throw up down your shirt!" Puck quickly changed the position so he was carrying her bridal style.

"Better?"

"Mmmhmm." she replied drifting off to sleep again. When Puck reached her room he carefully placed her under the covers and went to her kitchen to make her some warm water with honey and mint. When he walked back into the room Rachel was coughing wildly so he quickly gave her the drink.

"Mmm this tastes good. What is it Noah?"

"Water, honey and mint."

"How did you know how to make this?"

"My sister gets sick a lot." He replied softly, almost embarrassed

"Aww that's cute."

"I'm not cute, I'm badass."

"Okay Noah, whatever you say." she teased him a bit before sneezing. Puck handed her a tissue and she blew her nose into it.

"Attractive."

"Shut up Noah."

"You're mean when you're sick." She pouted a little and then sunk back into her blanket. She drifted back to sleep while Puck just watched her. He just sat there, trying to decide whether to tell her how he feels for not. Thinking how he sounds like a wuss. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a small whine next to him.

"Noah, I'm cold." Rachel whined. Puck shucked off his shoes and crawled into bed with her. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Better?"

"Mmmhmm. I don't like being sick." She mumbled while snuggling closer to Puck.

"Suck it up, Berry." He said with a smile and then kissed her softly on her forehead. They both fell asleep and when her fathers came home they just pulled the blanket tighter around them and admire how cute they look.

"Look how cute they look David."

"I know, now lets go and let them sleep" Said his husband George and they walked out of the room. Even Rachel's dads couldn't deny how much they love Puckleberry.

_**A/N: I hope you liked it! I definitely think this is not my best work but I wrote it within an hour so cut me some slack. Review if you wanna and if you don't then… don't. PUCKLEBERRY FTW! P.S : If anyone of you are reading my other story "Twisted Happiness" I will try to update soon.**_


End file.
